1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a location estimating method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Mobile-type electronic apparatuses called smartphones have been widely used conventionally. Such mobile-type electronic apparatuses include an acceleration sensor, a magnetic field sensor, GPS (Global Positioning System), and the like, and can perform map matching and display a current location based on positional information acquired based on various sensors, GPS, etc.; map data; and route information that has been set. On the other hand, an apparatus produced by embedding the functions of a smartphone into a wrist-watch-type electronic apparatus (so called Smart Watch) has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-033334 discloses a technology relating to wrist-watch-type computer having a positional information acquisition function. In the conventional technology for displaying a current location as mentioned above, since data of a current location acquired using GPS, etc. include error, in a case of displaying the current location on a map, the location is corrected so as to be located at a link such as a road on the map data which is the closest to the data of the current location. However, contrary to automobiles, etc., there may be a case in which a user carrying a smart phone, etc. does not move on a link such as a road. For this reason, if correcting the location to the link which is the closest to the data of the current location, it will not necessarily be possible to display the appropriate location. As such, it has been difficult to estimate a location with high precision in the conventional technologies.